Bioshock: The Devil's Lair
by MarxProtector123
Summary: The second book about John Buchanan and his troubling journey in Rapture. If you have not read the first book, "Rapture oh Rapture", I suggest you look over that before reading this, otherwise it won't make much sense :P
1. Prologue

**Bioshock: The Devil's Banquet Hall**

Prologue

Sullivan oh Sullivan, a conniving viper you are, but an oath breaker you are not. The answer to all my teething troubles lie in the palm of my hand; the chip, otherwise known as my compeer John Buchanan. And to think, my miracle will be performed at the very place a heinous crime took place, one that I perpetrated. Dr. Turner's blood still lies on the ground, staining a once stainless floor. In the middle of the room was the surgical table that the 'criminal' Sullivan once lied on. Now a new subject rests on it, one that will take up Sullivan's mantle and take the role of John Buchanan, my disciple Kyle Fitzpatrick.

"Oh this is grand Steinman, simply grand. To think that two of Rapture's Best and Brightest will take on the role of Victor Frankenstein and bring back that which was once dead; it's all very poetic, don't you think?" I said with absolute exuberance.

"Simmer down Sander, I could have finished this hours ago, if you told me you wanted to talk to him before I wouldn't have given him a sedative. Precious time is being taken away from my work." Steinman said frustratingly.

"And for a few hours of your time, you will be handsomely rewarded and bear witness to the creation of perfection, something you have longed to see since your arrival here."

"My vision of perfection is far different from yours Sander." Steinman said defensively.

"And so it is . . .oh look, he's waking up!"

Fitzpatrick began to open his eyes, but he then began to panic and was trying to get out of his straps. He gave it his all but was not able to change a thing. Then he glanced at me and stopped struggling, he just looked at me and gave an expression of disbelief.

"Sander . . . w-what's going on? Y-you called me to fleet hall but then someone g-grabbed me and then . . . this?" Fitzpatrick said very nervously, I suppose being chained up and seeing nothing but a ceiling fan will instigate some degree of fright. Though of all my disciples, Fitzpatrick was by far the most pathetic. He needed this more than any of the others.

"Young Fitzpatrick, my dear friend Steinman is going to treat you of a terrible affliction that has affected you from the day in which you were born, your ineptitude to perform any tasks with the slightest degree of perfection. Once he is finished, you will be a god amongst men, a champion of the arts, a hero amongst the avant-garde. Dr. Steinman, proceed with the procedure."

"Wait, WAIT!" Fitzpatrick yelled as Steinman was about to give him yet another sedative. "W-what do you mean by that? What are you going to do to me?"

"You will sacrifice Kyle Fitzpatrick and become an entirely new person. All your previous memories will cease to exist." I said to him

"And who will I become Sander? Who?" Fitzpatrick said almost desperately

"John Buchanan," I said giving off a large smile

Fitzpatrick eyes widened in fright and he began to fight his chains once more. "You can't do this, YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME, AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE DONE FOR YOU!"

"And you are about to do much more for me young Fitzpatrick. Much . . . much more."

"No, NO, MY NAME IS KYLE FITZPATRICK AND I'M A HUMAN BEING WITH RIGHTS, YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" He said, tears began to run down his eyes. Though I grew tired of his pestilent moaning and weeping, I give him a chance to make something great of himself and he spits my offer right in my face.

"Fitzpatrick, I'm not sure whether or not this is apparent to you . . . but you do not have a choice in the matter, that's why the straps are here." I told him. Fitzpatrick stopped moaning and once again looked at me in bewilderment, shocked at how I could do such a thing. As if he ever knew me.

"Dr. Steinman, you may proceed," I said, Steinman took out his sedative and walked next to him.

"DAMN YOU SANDER! DAMN YOU, YOU SICK FU-"

Steinman put the needle through his arm and Fitzpatrick slowly began to lose his consciousness. The ordeal has ended, now begins the pleasurable part of this procedure, the implementation of the chip.

"Sander, if you don't mind me asking, why wait all that time just to tell him that? It did not exactly comfort him and I did wait a few good hours so you could talk to him." Steinman said

"I sincerely enjoy rattling the cage of men, they are so quick to react with emotion, that it fills my heart with the utmost joy. If only I had a palette of paint and a canvas to capture the pain and sincerity of young Fitzpatrick, then this would be a moment I can truly treasure. Is that a sufficient answer to your question?"

"Yes, very, it shows me that for all our differences, we actually have a little bit in common," Steinman said smiling.

I laughed, amused by his statement, and then said, "Very good Dr. Steinman, now if you don't mind I would love for you to start the procedure. I always wanted to see what was inside the head of a dim wit.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

*Jesus, look at this place! How did they manage to move this down here?* Said my ghost Buchanan

"Beats me pal", I said looking at the department store. This place was not Rapture, not one bit. Up there they had blue spotlights, archways filled with people, and protectors repairing damaged sign posts. Here there was one large building with a lighted title that barely worked, that was it; there was not a speck of life to be found here. As the bathysphere moved closer to the alleged prison, I noticed something odd. The building was composed of windows from every corner, yet, not one of them had a light on, the rooms were just comprised of oblique darkness. "Something's not right."

*Beg your pardon?*

"Not a single light on in this entire building, how do you reckon that?"

*I . . . I don't know . . . what do you thinks in there?*

"Heh, you got me. You know its times like this where a 1911 usually comes in handy"

*Never used one be-*

_BANG_

I fell back to the floor in shock. Something hit the bathysphere; I looked to the front window to see what it was. A figure was right in front of it. At first it looked like a person, but as I looked closer, I realized that was not the case at all, it was a mannequin; a faceless, pale mannequin. It was wearing what used to be a dress, now it was nothing more but ripped cloth. I looked to my side, to my horror there were at least a hundred more damaged mannequins just floating about in the ocean floor, all faceless, yet somehow staring at me. What the hell sort of place was this?

*Probably used to be some sort of boutique, stay vigilant.*

"Yeah you think?" I said, as if I did not know the obvious. The bathysphere began to enter the buildings dock. As it entered the tunnel, I noticed that there were posters advertising things like different plasmids and upcoming shows. Unlike the posters in Rapture, these were covered by signs that read "Closed by decree of the Council". At least there was some form of order here, maybe some guards will be expecting me once I exit the bathysphere, though that would not be preferable. The bathysphere quickly ascended into the building and then stopped. The hatch for the sub opened and I walked out.

*Well this is dandy*

"I'd say," I said looking at the bathysphere station. It was completely empty, there was not a single person here. The lights were barely functional, even the neon advertisements blinked about. The floor was an absolute mess, nothing but broken glass fragments and some sort of dried up liquid. I went to get a closer look at it, the liquid was red and made a trail out of the station. It did not end there, this stuff was all over the station.

*You don't think that's-*

"It is, blood is all over the place." I said to Buchanan. I explored the station to get a better idea of what went on down here. Dried up puddles of blood were in multiple areas, bullet holes punctured several walls and chairs, and some of the neon signs completely fell to the ground. I walked towards the exit slowly, not knowing what to expect next. Suddenly the lights from a billboard turned on and sitting in front of it was a body. I went closer to examine it; the body was completely frozen, his chest was missing, as if something went right through it. No blood was gushing out of him, his internal organs were entirely frozen. What the hell did this to him?

*How could the guards let this happen? I mean . . . look at him*

"Who said that there were any guards?"

*But this is a prison! Surely there has to be-*

"From the looks of it, this place is more of a warzone."

I decided to then leave the station; I had seen enough of this place. I went through the exit and began to slowly walk up a flight of stairs. Like the station, this place was coated in blood . . . someone was dragged up here. I went through a station and now stairs leading out of it, yet there was still not a single person to be found, just endless blood and a body. As I reached the top I began to slow my approach. I went through a door that led me to a lobby of sorts, like the station it was completely deserted. Water leaked through different cracks around the building and formed large puddles throughout the area; the structural integrity of the building was weakening, probably from the pressure of the ocean floor. There were empty shops on the side and in them were lights that were fluctuating by the second, repeatedly turning off and on. I stayed by the side of the lobby, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention. Coming up were a few damaged couches, one of them happened to have a small box of .32 rounds, just what I needed.

*That's awfully convenient, don't suppose there's a tommy gun lying around there too*

"Never question providence; it's not every day you see a box of bullets lying around on a luxury chair." I said, loading my revolver with the bullets "Now I know you don't really exist, but where do you think Elizabeth is at? It's an awfully big place and I don't know where I'm heading."

*All she mentioned was to meet her in the Department Store, I don't know anything else*

"Alright, I suppose we just keep looking," I said to him worried, it was a big place and I could easily get lost. I did not have much time, my daughter was close by and God knows what was lurking down here. I passed the couches and walked to the end of the lobby, but then I saw something that evoked curiosity. Lights were on in the last store to my right; it looked like a rundown boutique store. I decided to make my way over there, hoping there was someone else in this forsaken place.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH"

A scream came out of the store, it was a female. I quickened my pace and took out my revolver. I entered what was a boutique shop with endless mannequins, all of them stripped of their assigned clothing. I stayed to the side of the store, cautiously looking for the damsel. Inside the boutique store there was another room, the door was open and a light was on. I could see the reflection of the woman and standing next to her was a man.

"So you're leaving me now? Can you at least give me the courtesy of telling me who she is? Joe answer me . . . please." said the woman in the other room. So that's what the fiasco was all about, a damn cheating scandal? Even in a prison love somehow prevails. I lowered my revolver and began to casually walk into the room, whatever those two were undergoing, it could wait, I had questions.

"DAMN IT JOE, ANSWER ME!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. I slowed my pace once more, this argument seemed heated and might turn ugly.

"Am I not pretty enough for you anymore? Is that it Joe? AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH?"

I peeked my head out and saw the front of the room, yet there was nothing. I then move forward and turned my head to the right and there they were, man and woman standing beside one another. Only . . . there wasn't a man . . . it was a god damn mannequin. Something was off; I could feel it, a chill running down my bones.

"Ma'am . . . are you alright?" I said, she looked away from the mannequin, but I still only saw her back. Not a word was said nor any muscle moved, she just stood there silently. Her hands were shaking, her neck was bruised, and her gown a mess.

"Are you here to take me to the beauty pageant? I always wanted to be part of a beauty pageant. Please take me away from this place."

"Alright now," I said to her, placing my hand on the revolver "Turn around now and . . . we'll head to the show."

"What's that? You don't like my dress? But I spent days putting it together? HOW CAN YOU NOT LIKE IT!"

"Settle down there Miss, I need you to turn around now," I said to her. She complied with my order and began to turn around. When she finally faced me I . . . I . . .

" . . . Oh my god"

"What's wrong, I-I thought you said we were going to the show together."

I did not reply. My hands were shaking and I stepped back.

"YOU'RE GONNA LEAVE ME? BUT YOU SAID I HAD IT IN ME! YOU SAID I WAS PRETTY!"

"Stay back!" I said to her, pulling out my revolver and pointing it directly at her.

"DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU MEN AND YOUR GUNS! I'M GOING TO TEACH YOU A LESSON IN MANNERS."

Suddenly the woman began to sprint towards me in full momentum. I panicked but kept firm in my position and pointed the gun directly at her.

"Don't make me do this!" I said almost pleading her.

She just kept running towards me.

"STOP!"


End file.
